


Luke's Temptation, Dylan's Pursuasion

by TheHolyGrail



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Drugs, Dubious Ethics, Kissing Lessons, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyGrail/pseuds/TheHolyGrail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Dunphy is a deviant kid. Frankly, at age 15, what boy isn't? A horny 17-year-old boy named Dylan (Haley's boyfriend) is smoking hot but tends to be dull witted enough to be coaxed into things he's never done before.  How far can Luke push Dylan into fulfilling his sexual desires?  (slight AU because ages are changed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween

Dylan "D-Money" gripped the very last branch of the tree as he lifted  
himself with a pull-up up to the window. Using his legs he balanced  
himself on the side of the house and got close to the pane of glass. He  
tapped lightly and Haley Dunphy came to the window with a shocked look on  
her face. Dylan smiled at her innocently, not realizing that the break-up  
meant she didn't want to see him anymore.

"Dylan, its noon and my parents aren't even home. You totally could have  
come through the front door," Haley said as she texted on her phone trying  
to not make eye contact.

"Baby I'll climb anything for you," Dylan said as he moved in for a kiss.  
She walked away before he could reach her. Popping his body in the window  
he was disappointed that she no longer loved him.

"I'll do anything for you...just promise you'll take me back," Dylan said.

"Not in a million years! Now get out!" Haley replied as she pushed him  
away.

The dejected seventeen year-old walked slowly with his head down back  
towards the window.

"Go out the front door, Dylan!" Haley said in a frustrated voice.

He changed directions and walked out of Haley's room.

"What a bummer. She was everything to me," Dylan said out loud, not  
realizing he was talking to nobody. Haley slammed the door shut, hoping to  
never see Dylan again.

He leaned his head on outside of her door.

"I'll always love you baby," he said in a sad voice.

"What are you doing here?" Luke Dunphy said while holding a bottle of  
ketchup, despite not being anywhere close to the kitchen.

"She broke my heart," Dylan said mournfully.

"I'm making a movie about zombies and you kind of look like one. Do you  
want to be in it?"

Dylan slumped.

Wasting no time Luke squeezed the bottle of ketchup onto Dylan's neck and  
began smearing it around.

"We have the blood and now we just need the makeup."

He pulled out some coal from his pocket and began rubbing the dark edge of  
it under Dylan's eyes as he began to tear up.

"My heart is empty," he said sadly.

"Zombies don't cry," Luke said as he picked up the camcorder and aimed it  
at Dylan. He still had ketchup on his hands as he pressed the record  
button.

"Action!" Luke said, as the digital camcorder began to record Dylan.

"I need you to be dead...look dead!" Luke directed.

"I'm dead on the inside," Dylan replied back.

Luke stopped the camera set it down.

Haley opened her door and saw Dylan still there.

"Ewww, gross you are such a slob!" she said as she walked quickly away from  
him.

"He's supposed to be a zombie!" Luke said while wiping the extra ketchup on  
his hands onto sweatshirt.

"Luke, Mom is going to be pissed at you. Clean all this up before she gets  
home otherwise she's going to expect me to do it!" Haley said as she walked  
away down the stairs.

Luke frowned and kicked over the bottle of ketchup.

"Maybe we need knives," he said.

"She's right, I am a slob," Dylan said as he stood back up slowly.

He walked over to the bathroom door and pushed it open, standing in front  
of the sink and looking himself in the mirror. Turning the faucet on he  
got the warm water running and began washing off the dark circles that were  
under his eyes. Grabbing his shirt he lifted it above his head, showing  
the small patch of hair he had on his lean chest. He looked at himself in  
the mirror. His hair was long and always a little messy, but he knew that  
Haley didn't mind it that way.

Luke followed over to the bathroom and realized that his zombie was  
becoming more and more useless as Dylan washed off the charcoal from his  
face. Luke watched as Dylan adjusted his hair in the mirror, and Luke  
noticed the hair under Dylan's arms. Luke was fifteen and was definitely  
going through puberty, but was sort of jealous of Dylan's masculine  
features. He picked up the camera and began to record as Dylan stood in  
the mirror with his arms above his head. Luke held the cam steady and  
recorded the thin teenager. Dylan's boxers showed above the waist of his  
pants as they sagged slightly. The cold air hit his nipples as he admired  
himself in the mirror flexing one arm and definitely not realizing that  
Luke was recording.

Luke set the camcorder on the shelf and aimed it properly. With both his  
hands free he slowly snuck up behind Dylan. His heart was pumping as he  
got closer and once he was behind him he grabbed both sides of Dylan's  
pants and brought them down in one swift motion.

"Hey!" Dylan said as he pulled them back up as fast as he could. Luke ran  
out of the bathroom and grabbed the camera off of the shelf. Laughing  
maniacally, he made his way down the stairs while the camera was still  
recording.

"This will get thousands of hits on the internet!" he said as he ran past  
Haley.

\---

Later that night Luke had his computer booted up and began to type in a  
title for the video.

He typed as the video began to upload. He thought about  
it for a second and cancelled the upload. Maybe it needed to be edited  
with more funny things. His parents had put so much blocking software on  
his computer that he couldn't find any zombie clips to work with.

"Time for bed, Luke," his father Phil said outside his door. Luke  
minimized the window and got up from his desk.

"OK!" he replied loudly and changed into his sweatpants and a white  
t-shirt.

He clicked open the video once again and watched as Dylan got pantsed.  
Luke felt stirring in his groin as he watched the clip again. The feelings  
were confusing but he liked watching the video of Dylan. He lightly  
touched his stiffening dick in his sweatpants as he clicked the video onto  
a loop. His member hardened stiff as a rock as he set the video into slow  
motion.

Luke could see Dylan's butt as he watched himself pull down both the pants  
and underwear, exposing the full view of Dylan's tan backside. Luke's hand  
now quickened the pace as he rubbed himself while the video looped in slow  
motion. He looked closely and saw that Dylan's dick had made it into the  
video for a brief second in the mirror. He quickened his pace as he felt  
his orgasm approaching closer and closer. He rubbed his dick through his  
sweatpants harder and harder and watched Dylan's soft penis exposed with  
his dark pubes along with it. Luke began to cum into his sweatpants as he  
continued the friction on his dick, a small stain forming on the fabric as  
his hard cock leaked the warm cum.

His hand slowed while his orgasm faded, and he felt the wetness on his  
sweatpants. It had soaked the front as his dick remained stiff inside the  
loose fitting pants.

With his hand still slightly moist from cum he wiped it onto his white  
shirt and then clicked the mouse to stop the video. Uploading it would  
have to wait. He had a brilliant idea. The next day he would have  
to distract Haley just enough to get her phone and text something to Dylan.  
He checked the battery life on the camcorder and made sure it had a full  
charge...


	2. Videotape

Luke Dunphy had lured Haley away from her phone in the morning and clicked  
through the contact list to find Dylan's name. He quickly scribbled the  
number in pen on his hand and opened up the menu to send a text message.  
He typed one out as quickly as he could, making sure nobody was watching.

:: Come to the front door quietly at midnight . just show up and do not  
text me back! ::

He clicked the send button and then cleared out the message from the sent  
folder. Hopefully Dylan was smart enough to follow instructions. He set  
the phone back down where it was and quickly grabbed his backpack.

"Let's go!" Claire Dunphy said as she saw that only Luke was downstairs and  
ready to go to school.

Luke smirked to himself, knowing that everybody figured him for stupid.  
Being curious and looking at life a little differently has its advantages.

\---

Immediately when he got home the second part of the trick began. He found  
his way into Haley's room and took two items: a pair of her panties and her  
diary. Luke had discovered it a month ago but always returned it carefully  
to its original location when finished reading it. Grabbing the panties  
was gross, but they were clean, and it had to be done.

Back in his room he set down the diary and placed a layer of paper over one  
of the pages. He got up close carefully to the paper and began copying  
Haley's handwriting, writing out 3 distinct notes by repositioning the  
paper over each word. Once that was done he stashed away the panties and  
went back into Haley's room and sprayed each note lightly with her perfume.

Later that night he would prep the camera and prepare everything. At 11:30  
pm Luke carefully sneaked downstairs (making sure to watch for the broken  
step) and slowly unlocked the door to the house. He opened it quietly and  
taped the note on the door.

He went back inside and waited. It wasn't until 12:14 pm that Dylan  
finally arrived. Luke nervously watched as he walked up to the front of  
the house towards the door. When he reached it he saw the red writing on  
the note and took it down from the door.

~ Dylan, look down. If you want to be Together take this and make me  
something sexy. Haley <3 I will text you ~

When Dylan looked around he saw the camcorder on the front step and picked  
it up. Taped to it there were Haley's panties. Instinctively Dylan  
smelled them quickly and looked around to see if anyone was watching. Only  
Luke watched as he saw Dylan began to make his way back into the front yard  
grass holding the camera. Dylan saw no lights on in the house on and he  
began to walk back to his car and putting the camcorder under his arm. He  
had parked four blocks away so that his old car couldn't be heard by the  
Dunphy parents. Tossing the camera into his back seat, he chose to put the  
panties right on his rear-view mirror. Dylan smiled to himself as he  
started up his car. Finally they would get back together.

Luke quietly moved back upstairs and back into his room. Dylan had bought  
the bait and he logged on quickly to his computer. He signed into his chat  
program and entered Dylan's number into it. It would send any message he  
typed to Dylan's phone, and he used the screen-name 'HaleyDLuv94' to mask  
his identity. It was too bad that Dylan wasn't smarter, since it had only  
been yesterday that Luke was using that camcorder. Luke remembered to  
clean it off though, as to not remind Dylan of what happened yesterday.

Luke began typing out a message.

:: HaleyDLuv94: sorry- parents r cracking down. do not txt my # since my  
Mom reads it. ugh! ::

Luke hit the send button and began to type out another.

:: HaleyDLuv94: ...did u get my gift? enjoy them... but bring the cam back  
at midnight tomorrow filled with u being sexy and naughty ! ::

While Dylan was driving in car home the text messages came to his phone and  
he eagerly picked it up to see what it was. He kept one hand on the wheel  
and read them slowly.

This was kinky stuff for Haley but he figured that it was one step closer  
to sex.

He ran back to his house and up to his room with the camcorder and Haley's  
panties in his pockets. He turned on the cam and positioned it on his  
dresser right in front of his bed pressing the record button.

Looking into it and adjusting his hair a little he stepped back so he could  
be recorded in full view.

"Haley...I love you and I miss you. I want to feel your touch again," he  
said as he rubbed his hands on his body.

Dylan grabbed onto his bulge in his tight jeans and sat down on his bed.  
He leaned back a bit and lifted his shirt, showing his light treasure trail  
and lean abs. Dylan unbuttoned the top button of his pants and slid the  
zipper down slowly, showing off for the recording camera. Pulling his  
shirt upwards he rubbed his nipples and exposed his entire torso for the  
camera. He lived the shirt completely over his head and sat shirtless on  
the end of his bed.

The idea of making a solo tape for Haley began to turn him on and the bulge  
grew in his tight jeans. He turned over onto his stomach and showed his  
butt off for the camera, grabbing each cheek and thrusting his hardening  
cock into his sheets. He was now fully erect and slowly brought down the  
backside of his pants, exposing the top part of his butt and his underwear.

He rolled back onto his back and exposed his underwear bulge. His fully  
erect cock stood straight up, tenting his boxers and he continued lowering  
his jeans. He lowered them completely off and let them fall off of his  
bed. Dylan was now only in his boxers and began to flex for the camera.  
He stood back up off his bed and in front of the camera. Lowering the  
waistband of his boxers he slowly took out his six inch dick, which was by  
now leaking precum at an amazing rate.

Teasing the camera he turned around and lowered his boxers to expose his  
butt. Stripping them off entirely, he let them drop to the ground and  
stepped out of them. The seventeen year old now stood completely nude in  
front of the camera and his thin body was lean and muscled as his arousal  
reached a maximum while he slowly stroked his cock.

Stepping back onto the bed, Dylan relaxed on his back and spread his legs  
wide as he continued stroking. With his other hand he played with his  
balls as he felt his dick tingle closer to orgasm. His ball sac tightened  
closer to his body as he felt closer and the pumping on his hard rock dick  
increased pace. The camera recorded silently as Dylan's butt was fully  
exposed and his legs spread, his tight hole twitching slightly as his  
orgasm came closer. "Oh yeah baby...I love you..." he said as he stroked  
faster.

His abs and pecs flexed as he stroked harder on his teenage cock while  
fully nude on his bed.

"I'm cumming," Dylan said as he stroked the head of his dick quickly a few  
more times.

His long cock burst and sprayed his chest with cum as he stroked his shaft  
furiously, the orgasm coming powerfully while his body rocked and his  
facial expression changed. He stared into the camera as his load kept  
coming out, each batch of creamy hot cum landing on his abs and chest.

He breathed heavily and stroked cock slower as all of the rest of the semen  
came out and a small amount of sweat had formed on his naked body. Pausing  
slowly for the camera he carefully removed himself from the bed and went to  
the camera with his erection still strongly pointing outwards and clicked  
the button to stop the recording.

Turning out the light, he crawled into bed nude and quickly fell asleep  
while thinking about how this tape was the key to renewing the  
relationship...


	3. Crash

The next day Luke Dunphy had found the video camera that Dylan had returned  
on the front porch. All day he sat in school thinking about it, far  
surpassing the usual amount of attention deficit he usually had.

Meanwhile, Dylan had the habit of checking his phone every hour waiting for  
Haley's response, which seemed to never come. He thought to himself about  
how she might send something back in return, or maybe the video simply wasn't  
good enough.

By the time that school was out Luke got home as fast as he could and took  
the video camera from his underwear drawer. He just stared at it and didn't  
know if now was even the right time to watch it. That thought only lasted as  
second as he realized he was locking his door and plugging it into his  
computer. He copied over the digital file and quickly opened it.

Seeing Dylan on it gave him flutters in his stomach as he saw the image of  
the teen guy touch himself seductively for the camera. Within seconds Luke  
had a stiff prick in his pants while he watched the tape of Dylan tenting out  
his boxers.

Luke quickly unbuttoned his pants and took his hardness out, slightly  
stroking it as he never took his eyes off of the video. Within seconds of  
stroking he began to orgasm as he stroked. His vision went sparkly from the  
powerful orgasm it and the sight of Dylan was all too much to hold it back  
any longer.

Even after his orgasm had subsided, Luke continued to watch the video, even  
to the point where his dick got hard again. Thoughts filled his mind about  
what he could even do with this tape. He felt a twinge of guilt over  
tricking Dylan into it, but also knew he would never have enough self-control  
to delete the videos he had of Dylan. They were his prized possessions.

\---

"God, I don't know what is wrong with her!" Dylan whined to his band mates.  
"I've done everything for her."

They knew his dedication and tried to say something encouraging, but it was  
of no use. Dylan had put himself out there and given Haley a sex tape and  
now she hadn't even responded. He took a swig on his forty before they  
played the next song. Within three hours he sat at his house alone. His  
band was gone and Haley wasn't around. He drank even more realizing that she  
might never talk to him again.

\---

"Halleyyyy," Dylan grumbled as he drunkenly stepped near the Dunphy house.  
Luke recoiled in horror as he saw the boy coming towards the house. It was  
almost 1 o'clock and god only knows what Dylan was doing there. He peaked  
out the door quickly and checked if anyone was up. Sneaking down the stairs  
he unlocked the door slowly and quickly ran over to Dylan.

"Dude, shut up...you aren't supposed to be here," Luke said in a loud  
whisper.

"Heyyyyy buddyy, it's all right ok? I wanna see Haley," Dylan slurred.

"She'll be mad that you're drunk. You need to sober up first," Luke said as  
he grabbed Dylan by the shoulder.

Dylan followed as Luke brought the teenager inside, making sure to keep his  
noise levels down. This largely failed.

Luke pushed Dylan into his room and shut the door.

"You have to be quiet okay! If you wake everyone up Haley will never forgive  
you."

"Yer right," Dylan said with a hint of sadness.

His expression changed slightly.

"She hates me..."

"Dylan, she doesn't, but you need to talk to her in the morning. In the  
morning she will love to see you."

Luke was very unsure this was true but hoped Dylan wouldn't cause a terrible  
scene. At this point he just had to contain him so things didn't get out of  
control.

"Here you can sleep here on my floor for the night and nobody will have to  
know," Luke said confidently as he put down a pillow.

"No, I ...I cann't," Dylan said as he started to get up.

"If you get in trouble for drinking you'll get arrested okay?" Luke replied  
in a stern tone.

Dylan realized that this could be true.

"Okay, sssleep for like 3 hours and then I'll surprise Haley," he said.

Luke cringed at the horrible idea but said nothing as Dylan took off his  
leather jacket. Luke stood there quietly as Dylan's muscular teenage body  
was evident as he wore only a white t-shirt. Dylan sort of stood up  
awkwardly but then turned around and crawled into Luke's bed.

"Just lemme sleep for like 20 minutes," Dylan said as his face touched the  
pillow. Luke rolled his eyes at the idiot who was in his bed but couldn't  
help but love how this situation had turned out. Luke quickly took off his  
pants and was already bulging as he sort of crawled near Dylan on the bed but  
made sure not to wake him up.

His excitement kept him up as he just enjoyed being next to Dylan. Dylan, on  
the other hand, smelled like beer and was half asleep.

Luke touched Dylan's back with his hand and the teenage guy turned over but  
barely woke up.

"Hmmmhmmm, let's fuck," Dylan said.

Luke practically died at the words but didn't know what to do. He didn't  
know the first thing about fucking.

"What do you want?" he whispered into Dylan's ear.

"Stroke my dick baby," Dylan mumbled back.

Luke reached over carefully and opened up Dylan's pants. He lowered the  
underwear and reached Dylan's half hard cock. Luke noticed it was half hard  
but took it into his hand. He stroked it slightly and realized how huge it  
was compared to his down.

He had stroked it until it was fully hard and Dylan barely made a sound until  
he quietly moved his head.

"Mmmhmmm," Dylan said as he kept his eyes closed.

Luke stroked the teenage boy's cock until he decided that he would take  
things one step further. He took the hard dick into both hands and stroked.  
By this time Dylan had precum forming on the head of his hard cock.

Luke took one of his blankets and brought it up over Dylan's waist while  
still stroking his large member. He went under the covers and continued  
stroking but this time put his mouth around the head of Dylan's member. Luke  
tasted the salty precum and stroked with his other hand as he felt a flood of  
cum enter his mouth. Dylan's cockhead throbbed between Luke's lips as he  
swallowed the warm cum, stroking the shaft of the teen as he continued to  
cum.

Luke slowed his strokes as the cum stopped and he looked up, realizing Dylan  
had fallen asleep. He stroked his own dick quickly as he lay next to Dylan,  
smelling his musk and admiring his body as he was naked from the waist down.  
Luke came quickly and then pulled up his pants, curling up next to Dylan.  
Throughout the night Luke woke up periodically and was being held by Dylan's  
strong arms.

\---

Dylan opened his eyes slowly as his head throbbed in pain. He looked around  
the room very slowly.

"What the fuck...?" he said to himself.

He began to get up but realized there was something stopping him. Next to  
him was Luke Dunphy and Dylan quickly realized where he was.

"Oh man, what the hell am I doing here?" Dylan said as Luke began to wake up.

"It's okay, you were drunk and crashed in my bed," Luke said comfortably as  
he realized it wasn't even sunrise yet.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry," Dylan said.

"It's okay, but you can't let my parents know," Luke replied.

"I won't, I won't...you have to promise we won't talk about it with anyone  
okay?" Dylan said.

Luke rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious!" Dylan said.

"Okay, okay, I won't tell anyone this happened," Luke said.

Dylan quickly put on his jean jacket and began to tiptoe out, opening Luke's  
door carefully and closing it behind him.

Luke laid his bed with his eyes closed and smelled his pillow, realizing it  
smelled just like Dylan.

Only one question circled his mind as he drifted asleep.

"Did Dylan know?"


	4. Lessons

It was only a few days since Dylan moved into the Dunphy home and yet Luke's  
crush on his sister's boyfriend was in full swing. Every time that the teen  
heard the shower running with Dylan inside he immediately would pop a stiffy  
at the thought. Luke was constantly horny with all sorts of fantasies about  
Dylan but was never able to progress beyond what happened the night that  
Dylan slept in his bed.

"Hey little man," Dylan said to Luke as he slowly walked out of the bathroom.

Luke's heart instantly skipped a beat. Dylan was only wearing a towel around  
his waist as he walked shirtless from the bathroom to Haley's room. Luke  
looked at Dylan's butt as he walked away down the hallway. At this point he  
couldn't take his eyes off and quickly put his hands in front of his crotch,  
knowing that his dick would be rock hard in just a few seconds.

Adjusting it slightly, Luke desperately wished he could see Dylan naked  
again, even just once. He walked back in his room and closed the door. He  
knelt down under his dresser and took out a few pieces of paper and his pen.  
Luke was smart enough not to keep any evidence to be found, but he did write  
his thoughts out in a special code that only he could read. It was time to  
hatch a plan.

\---

"Wait, what?" Dylan asked while scratching his head. He sat on Luke's bed  
while Luke stood in front of him.

"I know all about what you've been up to and now it's time for me to get  
something out of it," Luke replied.

"You know about the acid trip?" Dylan said.

Luke smiled.

"And I know about the car too," he said.

Dylan's expression changed for the worse as he realized that Luke seemed to  
know the whole story. Luke couldn't help but smile to himself as Dylan grew  
more and more anxious. In reality he knew nothing about what Dylan was  
talking about but was just good at guessing.

"Listen, Dylan, we can keep secrets with each other but you have to tell me  
all the other bad things. Once we share all of our secrets, then neither one  
of us can tattle on the other person. You can agree with that right?"

Dylan paused for a moment while deep in thought. The logic of it didn't make  
much sense to Luke but he knew that Dylan's logic was generally foggy anyway.

"Okay here goes..." Dylan began.

\---

"That's a lot of stuff, but now I understand. Your secrets are safe with me  
and now I can tell you mine," Luke said.

The boy paused for a moment and waited until he had Dylan's full attention.

"The truth is, I need you to tell me about sex."

Dylan almost laughed at how serious Luke had become.

"Sex? Aren't you a little young?" Dylan replied.

"No. Listen, my secret is that I am horny all the time and I need to know  
everything about it."

"I don't know if I really should be the..."

"Boners, Dylan, and I don't know what to do with them okay?" Luke  
interrupted.

Down deep Luke wasn't sure if this ruse would really work but figured it was  
his best shot. Dylan was a few years older and would definitely have some  
advice, even though Luke had been jerking off for a while now. Dylan was  
gullible enough to tell Luke everything bad he had done, so by this time  
almost any plan would work.

"Okay so you just, well..." Dylan struggled to explain.

Luke decided to keep going.

"If you agree to teach me about sex and show me stuff then I promise we can  
trust each other and I won't tell my parents about all the bad things you've  
done okay?" Luke said.

"Hey nobody can know about those things, I would be kicked out of the house,"  
Dylan said nervously.

"I know you would. You have to do what I say otherwise I can get you kicked  
out. Then Haley would break up with you," Luke stated confidently.

"Dammit, why are you doing this, I thought we were trying to trust each  
other," Dylan said.

"We are. But, I also know about the videotape you made."

Dylan's expression changed to one of pure shock. He had video-taped himself  
jacking off and gave it to Haley but later when he asked about it she didn't  
seem to know anything about it.

"You watched that? What did you do with it?" Dylan asked.

"Never-mind what I do, Dylan. I own you now. You'll do what I say and when  
I say it," Luke said.

"This is...you can't," Dylan struggled.

"I can, and you have no other choice. Now is your first test. Take off your  
pants and hand over your underwear."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do it!" Luke replied.

Dylan didn't move at all and sat uncomfortably on Luke's bed. He wasn't sure  
how or why Luke suddenly became interested in his underwear.

"If you do what I say I know you're serious and this is the only way," Luke  
reassured him.

Dylan hesitated but slowly put his hands on the fly of his tight jeans and  
unbuttoned the top. Lowering the zipper slightly he began to lower them so  
they were around his ankles. Stepping out of them he sat on Luke's bed in  
his underwear.

"Good," Luke said.

Dylan began to blush at the idea of taking them off in front of Luke.

"Go on, take off your underwear, now!" Luke said while slightly shoving the  
older boy.

Dylan was now humiliated that he was being bossed around by his girlfriend's  
little brother, and worse, that he would now lose his underwear to him as  
well.

As quickly as he could, Dylan brought down his underwear and slipped them  
off, handing them over to Luke and now sitting naked on the bed. Luke smiled  
at Dylan's naked lower body and stared right at the seventeen year old's  
muscular legs as he covered his cock with his hands.

"Good now grab your sac and swear on it right now."

"Huh?"

"Repeat after me: I promise to do everything Luke says."

"Okay, I promise to do everything Luke says," Dylan repeated.

"No matter what it is," Luke continued.

"Right," Dylan said.

Luke slapped Dylan's thigh quickly.

"Say it!"

"Okay! No matter what it is," Dylan said.

"Good. Now put on your pants and get out of my room. We will continue this  
tomorrow."

Dylan slipped his jeans back on and left the room, embarrassed of what had  
just happened.

Meanwhile, Luke held the underwear in his hand as his new prize, smiling to  
himself about how the plan was working perfectly.


	5. Viagra

Luke took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. "D Toy" was the  
label he had chosen for Dylan, just in case anyone went through his phone and  
became too curious.

:: be in my room at 4 pm ::

He hit the send button and then seconds later deleted it from his outbox,  
just to be extra careful. Luke stood against his locker and looked around  
for Manny. They were supposed to meet at lunch but it had been fifteen  
minutes now and was beginning to wonder what was causing the delay.

"Luke!" Manny whispered from a few feet away.

"Hey how come you took so..." Luke began

"This is a bad idea," Manny interrupted.

"Come on, nobody will know," Luke said.

Manny reached into his pocket and took out a small container.

"Jay is going to notice that they're gone, and then I'll be in deep trouble,"  
Manny said.

"He won't know, trust me," Luke reassured him.

He took the container from Manny and opened it up, holding it inside his  
locker so nobody could see. Looking inside he saw three blue pills.

"Perfect," Luke said.

"Luke, Viagra pills are meant for adults," Manny said.

"Don't worry about that," Luke replied.

"At this point I don't even want to know the details," Manny said with a sigh  
and quickly walked away.

Luke took out his phone and checked if there was any reply from Dylan.  
Nothing yet. He quickly put the container that Manny gave him in his locker  
and shut it, looking at the clock.

As Luke entered his classroom and sat down he waited patiently for the day to  
pass. Once school was out, he would be on his way to finding out if Dylan  
would show up as planned.

\---

Dylan knocked on Luke's door quietly and waited. He peeked quickly into  
Haley and Alex's room just to see if they were home. Empty.

Luke didn't answer the door. Dylan paused for a moment and then touched the  
handle, twisting it slowly and opening the door just a crack. Looking in, it  
was now after 4 p.m. and Luke was not in his room. Dylan stepped in and  
closed the door behind him. He wondered what Luke was up to, not realizing  
that the teen was downstairs.

It was only minutes after Luke arrived home from school when he was looking  
through the kitchen cupboards, taking a wooden spoon and a small bowl with  
him to the living room. He fished out the container from his backpack and  
opened it carefully, taking out one of the pills and putting it into the  
small bowl. Using the spoon he crushed it carefully, leaving behind a fine  
dust powder.

He quickly went over to his parents' liquor cabinet and took out some rum and  
poured a little, mixing the white powder in. Luke then took some orange  
juice from the refrigerator and mixed it in.

He put his backpack on and put the drink under his shirt, walking upstairs  
carefully. By the time he got up the stairs he took out his cellphone and  
took a look, realizing it was already past four o'clock.

He opened his door and saw Dylan sitting on his bed.

"Good, you're here," Luke said as he handed Dylan the drink.

"What is it?" Dylan said taking the cup into his hand.

"It's a screwdriver. Kind of a 'stiff' drink, but I'm sure you can handle  
it," Luke said.

Dylan took a sip.

"Not bad."

Luke took the cup back from Dylan and took a very small drink from it. He  
put the cup back out in front of Dylan.

"Come on, finish it before anyone comes home," Luke said.

"Okay," Dylan said before taking a large swig of the drink, finishing it off.

"Whew," he said as he recoiled from the strength.

Luke set down his backpack and grabbed his computer chair, setting it in  
front of his door.

"Nothing we say here can leave the room, promise?" Luke said.

"Dude, you're not going to take my underwear again are you?" Dylan said.

"No, but we are going to talk about sex," Luke replied.

"Alright," Dylan said as he began to feel the buzz from the drink.

"I have to learn how to kiss a girl," Luke said.

He sat down on the bed next to the older teen.

"And you're going to teach me."

Dylan scratched his head and shifted his legs.

"Um, I don't know I guess you just sort of close your eyes and then, um..."  
Dylan began.

"Why do you close your eyes?" Luke asked.

"You just do. And then once your lips touch you just kind of do it," Dylan  
said.

The anticipation in Luke's stomach grew.

"How many girls have you kissed?" Luke asked.

"Well, I guess...a lot," Dylan replied.

The older teen was looking down and fidgeting with his hands nervously.

\---

Luke and Dylan's conversation continued on for about 30 minutes until the drug effects began to set in.

"Do you get a boner when you kiss someone?" Luke asked.

"Well yeah usually. You get hard when you kiss someone if you want to have  
sex with them," Dylan said.

"So it's like a test then. If you get a boner when you kiss a guy that means  
you're gay right?"

Dylan was unsure of the answer.

"Are you gay?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm not gay!" Dylan said defensively.

Luke put his legs up on the bed and faced Dylan, getting closer to him.

"Close your eyes then and teach me how," Luke said.

"Dude, I can't do that. That's messed up."

"It's the only way. You said yourself it's not like you're going to pop a  
hard one, so come on. Remember what we talked about yesterday? You have to  
do what I tell you," Luke stated.

Dylan thought about it for a moment and couldn't figure out whether Luke was  
being gay with him or not.

"First you take my underwear and now you want to kiss me," Dylan complained.

"Do it or else," Luke threatened.

"God, this is bad," Dylan said as he wiped his lips.

Luke leaned in and was only a few inches from Dylan's face.

"Okay close your eyes now, and don't force it," Dylan said.

Luke followed instructions and closed his eyes. He waited quietly until he  
heard Dylan breathing close to him.

Dylan closed his eyes and touched his lips against Luke's, feeling the boy's  
mouth. Luke felt the touch of Dylan's mouth against his own and immediately  
began getting an erection. He put one of his hands down to cover it. He  
leaned in a few inches and touched Dylan's face with his other hand and held  
the kiss as Dylan began to pull back.

"That's how you do it," Dylan said as he opened his eyes.

"Okay let me try now," Luke said.

He didn't wait for Dylan to reply back and kissed Dylan again on the mouth,  
this time opening his mouth and slipping Dylan tongue. Before Dylan could  
react Luke put his hand downwards to the teen's pants and touched Dylan's cock  
through his jeans.

"Woah," Dylan said as he pulled away from the kiss and leaned back. Luke's  
hand still remained there as Dylan looked down in shock. He felt the blood  
rushing to his cock as his heart raced. His hardening cock was bulging in  
his pants as the effects of the drink were taking hold. Luke squeezed  
Dylan's dick slightly, pretending to casually feel his bulge.

"You're getting a boner from this?" Luke said with a disgusted face.

"Hey I...you...well..." Dylan stammered.

"It's okay. That just means you're gay," Luke said, thoroughly mind-fucking  
Dylan with his deception.

"But I'm not though," Dylan replied back, still unsure of what was going on.

"Listen, maybe it's just a coincidence. Do you want to wait until it goes  
down?" Luke asked.

"I think we should stop this."

Dylan moved to get up from Luke's bed and looked down at his fully hard dick  
bulging through his pants. He was embarrassed that Luke could see his  
erection from the kiss, and felt like leaving.

"Don't leave yet Dylan. If my Dad sees you leaving my room with a huge boner  
he's going to know what happened," Luke said.

Dylan sat back down and re-adjusted his erection upwards so it was less  
visible.

"Okay just give me a few seconds, but after my boner goes down I'm going to  
go okay?"

"Deal," Luke said with a smile, knowing that Dylan's attempts were doomed to  
failure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the story and I appreciate your ongoing support. I am unsure of whether to keep writing new chapters but need comments/feedback whether it is any good so far. Also, if anyone has any corrections/editing you can send me a private e-mail and I will change any errors-- my address is listed in my profile. Thanks!


	6. Lower

"Sit back down Dylan," Luke said as he patted the bed.

Dylan shifted nervously but decided to sit down, and Luke moved a few inches  
closer to the teenager.

"How big are you anyway?" Luke asked.

"Ummm...I guess I've never measured," Dylan said back.

Luke's own boner was beginning to grow as he knew where the conversation  
would go.

"Take it out," Luke said without any hesitation.

Dylan stared at Luke without much expression, still attempting to process  
what Luke had said.

"C'mon don't worry," Luke reassured.

Luke put his hand onto Dylan's chest and pushed him very lightly. Dylan  
succumbed to the pressure and he leaned back on the bed, his elbows holding  
him up. Luke pulled up slightly on Dylan's shirt and exposed his treasure  
trail, also exposing the hard dick poking up under the waistband of his  
boxers.

Luke reached out and touched the head of Dylan's hardened dick, feeling its  
warmth, while with his other hand he unbuttoned the top of the teenager's  
tight jeans.

"Wow dude you're huge, just let me look," Luke said.

"Okay," Dylan replied back with less hesitation than before.

He was less anxious as he watched Luke unzip his pants slowly. Dylan the  
tingling sensation as Luke's hand slowly rubbed the head of his cock. Luke  
pulled the zipper all the way down and opened up the pants fully, with the  
outline of Dylan's shaft visible in the boxers. He put his hands on the  
shaft and gripped it slightly, feeling its size.

Luke's own erection was now stiffly pressing against his pants. He looked  
over to Dylan and saw that his eyes were closed. Luke put his fingers under  
the waistband of Dylan's boxers and pulled it down slightly.

Dylan's large member was now fully visible as Luke gripped it and began to  
stroke it, noticing a small amount of pre-cum forming at the tip. Luke  
leaned over and put the head in his mouth, sucking the hard dick as he  
stroked it with his hand. His tongue circled the large head as he tasted the  
salty pre-cum, with Dylan being caught off guard by the new contact.

"Luke...we shouldn't do this," Dylan said.

Luke took his mouth off of Dylan's member and looked up at him.

"Lay all the way back."

Dylan realized that Luke was ignoring his comments entirely. Reluctantly, he  
lowered his elbows down and lay down fully in the bed with his hands at his  
sides. Luke took both sides of Dylan's boxers and pants and brought them  
down so that they were now around his thighs. Dylan's dick tingled as he  
felt the cool air touch it, and he felt exposed in full view since his pants  
and underwear were down around his legs.

Luke loved the sight of Dylan's balls and hard dick just waiting for him.  
With one hand he grabbed Dylan's sac and massaged it while also putting head  
of his dick back in his mouth. Dylan hadn't shaved at all, and the sight of  
his full pubes turned Luke on.

Luke massaged lower beneath his balls and reached his perineum, rubbing it  
slightly as he continued sucking Dylan's cock.

While Luke expertly tongued the head of his dick, Dylan's thoughts raced as  
he began to enjoy the sensation of the younger teen's warm mouth on his  
member. Without consciously trying, he realized his hips were thrusting  
upward slightly as he felt his dick go in and out of Luke's mouth. Luke  
bobbed up and down on the dick, letting Dylan's thrust match his movements.

Using his hand he stroked the shaft up and down the length, still massaging  
underneath Dylan's sac with his other hand. Dylan felt as it migrated back  
towards his hole but not quite reaching it. He was unfamiliar with the  
sensation at first but it made his whole body tingle as he felt Luke's  
fingers near his most sensitive of areas.

He put his hand on Luke's head, feeling the teen's hair as his hard dick  
touched Luke's tongue. Luke felt Dylan touch his head knew the older boy was  
now fully invested into it. He took his mouth off of Dylan's member and came  
up slightly.

Dylan opened his eyes, and looked over at Luke who was now halfway off the  
bed. He then looked down and saw his stiff dick shining slightly from Luke's  
spit still on it as it sat in the cool air. Luke opened his top drawer of  
his dresser and took out the pair of underwear he had obtained from Dylan  
earlier in the week. With it, he took out a small videotape that Dylan  
instantly recognized as the one he had made -- the one with him masturbating  
for Haley.

"If you want this videotape back you're going to have to follow my  
instructions."

He set the videotape down on his dresser. Dylan began to put his hands back  
onto his boxers to raise them up when Luke stopped him.

"Leave them down, and turn over."

Dylan didn't respond to the command and Luke knew he had to show Dylan how  
this would work. In a quick motion he slapped Dylan's sac with an open hand.

"Hey!" Dylan said as he gripped his balls in pain.

"You belong to me now. Get used to it. Now, do what I told you --- and  
don't question it again," Luke said sternly.

Dylan cupped his balls for a few seconds as he slowly turned on the bed,  
letting Luke see his butt, his pants remaining around his thighs. Luke put  
the pair of underwear on the bed in front of Dylan's face.

"I hope you showered that day, Dylan. Take a big whiff!" Luke said with a  
grin as he looked down at Dylan.

Dylan looked at the underwear and smelled them slightly, trying not to take  
too deep of a breath. He could tell they had been worn but the smell wasn't  
as awful as he expected. Luke got out a small band of cloth from his pocket  
and began to tie it around Dylan's head as a blindfold.

"Good boy," Luke said with the same tone he would have treated a pet.

Dylan was so embarrassed by the whole situation he couldn't believe it. He  
had his pants around his legs, ass exposed to Luke, a blindfold on, his old  
underwear in front of his face, and his balls still slightly aching from  
Luke's hand. He could feel himself blush as he realized he also had a raging  
boner the whole time.

Luke looked around his room and saw a ruler on his messy floor next to his  
math book. Picking it up, he looked over and saw Dylan's cute ass, his  
muscles flexing slightly as Dylan was slightly rubbing his erection against  
the top of the bed sheets.

Luke reached to Dylan's legs and pulled them.

"I want you to bend over the bed," he said as he set them in place.

Dylan's torso was now on the bed with his legs off, his ass in full view.  
Luke took Dylan's arms and moved them so they were on the bed.

"You're still hard aren't you?" Luke asked.

"Ye..Yes..." Dylan stammered.

"Does this turn you on?" Luke asked.

Dylan tried to comprehend why Luke was humiliating him like this but couldn't  
come up with anything. Luke slapped the ruler across Dylan's butt hard and  
he grunted in pain.

"Answer me!" Luke demanded as he hit him once more.

Dylan's butt stung with pain as he struggled to answer Luke.

"I don't know!" Dylan said.

"Well your big dick is hard as a rock isn't it?" Luke asked.

"It's not my fault!" Dylan replied.

Luke slapped the ruler against Dylan's butt once more. He stepped a few feet  
away and took the bottle of lotion from his dresser and pumped out a glob  
into his hand. He put the ruler and the bottle down next to the bed as he  
rubbed the lotion on one of his fingers and slowly put it to Dylan's crack.  
He pushed between Dylan's ass cheeks and found the teen's hole, putting his  
finger to it.

"That's cold...!" Dylan said.

Luke ignored Dylan and pushed his finger in, feeling the tightness of it  
squeeze his finger. He could see Dylan's balls hang low while his dick was  
pressed against the bed he was bent over.

Luke pressed his finger all the way in and Dylan felt it stretch his ass. He  
then cupped Dylan's balls as he felt around and brought Dylan's cock so that  
it was pointing down. Both of his hands were covered in lotion at this point  
and he stroked Dylan's shaft as he thrust his finger in and out of the teen's  
tight hole.

"Oh god," Dylan said as he felt Luke hit his prostate.

His dick began to leak pre-cum as Luke stroked it up and down, the finger  
hitting the spot inside him every time Luke pushed in.

Luke looked around the room again quickly and continued stroking and  
thrusting as Dylan began to make more noise.

"Ah...oh," Dylan said as Luke pushed two fingers inside.

Dylan felt the odd sensation of Luke's fingers going in and out of being  
inside of him, not believing how much his cock was leaking pre-cum into  
Luke's hand as he stroked it. He could feel the slick sensation of Luke's  
hand as it gently stroked the head of his penis.

"Mmmm..." Dylan said as he felt his orgasm come.

Luke's hand was suddenly covered with Dylan's cum, the white liquid covering  
his sheets as Dylan's cock throbbed. Luke continued stroking, the cum  
lubricating the shaft more and more as the slippery liquid coated Dylan's  
large member.

Luke took out his fingers and stopped stroking Dylan, who now wondered what  
was going on after feeling the slightly empty sensation of Luke's fingers  
missing.

Luke unbuttoned his own pants and dropped them, also pulling off the white  
briefs he was wearing. He decided to go completely naked and took off his  
shirt as well, leaving him standing in his room completely naked except for a  
5 inch erection sticking out. He got up on the bed and kneeled in front of  
Dylan's face.

"Open your mouth," he commanded to Dylan.

Dylan opened his mouth and Luke put his stiff member into it. Dylan had  
never sucked cock before but put his tongue around the head and put it into  
his mouth. Luke thrust in and out quickly, repeating his thrusts as Dylan  
still lay bent over the bed.

"Do you like sucking my dick?" Luke taunted.

Dylan pulled his lips off of the shaft and head and tried to answer.

"I didn't say stop," Luke said as he lightly slapped Dylan's cheek.

He put Luke's cock back in his mouth and resumes sucking while Luke ran his  
hands through Dylan's messy hair. He felt his orgasm approaching quickly.

"Open up your mouth," Luke said again.

Dylan complied, opening his mouth, unsure of what to expect. Luke grunted  
slightly as he stroked his own cock faster and faster. He knew he was close.  
Massaging the head he lined up his dick in front of Dylan's lips and began to  
orgasm.

A few squirts of cum came out of Luke's dick and onto Dylan's tongue. Luke's  
stroking slowed while orgasm finished, making sure to get every drop into  
Dylan's mouth.

"Go ahead, taste it," Luke said as he touched the side of Dylan's face.

Dylan closed his mouth and tasted the cum, unable to pinpoint what it tasted  
like.

Luke picked up his pair of white briefs from the floor. He lifted Dylan's  
legs slightly took off Dylan's underwear and jeans. He put his small sized  
briefs onto the Dylan as he still leaned over the bed. Luke struggled to  
pull them up all the way but managed to tuck Dylan's still-hard erection into  
them.

He gave Dylan's butt a small pat and reached over to take off the blindfold.  
When he did, Dylan's eyes squinted to adjust to the light. Grabbing the  
tape, Luke made direct eye contact with Dylan.

"You were good today -- here's the videotape. Wear my underwear for three  
days and don't take them off -- or else."

Dylan felt the wetness of the cum on his dick soak into Luke's unfitting  
underwear as he got up and put his jeans back on, looking down at Luke's  
floor in slight embarrassment. He took the small videotape in his hand and  
put it in his back pocket, feeling his hole still slightly sore from Luke's  
fingers.

"If I wear the underwear...do...do you promise not to tell anyone that this  
happened?" Dylan asked sheepishly.

"I promise," Luke replied back.

As Dylan left the room, Luke waited a few seconds until Dylan closed the  
door. Reaching into the pocket of his pants still on the floor he took out a  
small remote control and pointed it towards his closet door. It was only  
open a crack; he pressed the stop button on the remote.

"Way too easy," Luke said to himself as he opened up the door, revealing the  
video camera inside -- red light now off -- pointing directly at his bed.


End file.
